Lighting Sensei
by Dragon of the far east
Summary: Intro: Ever wonder how Kakashi learned the chidori, well this is the story of his sensei coming back to the hidden leaf village. Set during Pein invasion.  If anyone wants a explanation I can give you one the chapter will be added later on.


Lighting sensei

Author notes: first fanfic I am going to make this first chapter short to create interest in this story if I get enough reviews ill continue and provide weekly updates. Thanks to all my beta readers

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, please do not sue me. I do own all the original characters in this story so enjoy.

Character Looks for your imagination, Jonin Uniform, black hair styled like Captain Yamato

Chapter One

Somewhere outside the hidden leaf, Jiroubou Dosu, was walking the path home after completing a delegation meeting to the hidden lighting village. While walking along this path He starts to reflect on what has happened to him to send him on this long term mission.

Flash-back

(In the third hokages office), the third was contemplating about his choice for the delegation meeting, he was thinking about what drove him to this decision to send Jioubou after his failed mission to destroy a military supply depot. "This is the best thing for him now after what happened to his team".Thought the hokage. He then called for an Anbu to go and find his choice so he could debrief him. Joiubou was walking along the streets in the hidden leaf wondering what he was going to do for dinner he was walking along when he noticed his only living student kakashi at the local Raman stand. He then decided to go there for dinner and try and talk with his student. Kakashi was about to dig into his Raman when he then noticed his sensei Jiroubou walk into the shop. Kakashi then spoke "Hello Jiroubou Sensei" "ahh hello Kakashi how is Rin doing these days" "She's fine she is on a long-term mission to the hidden rock village, any missions lately sensei" asked Kakashi "Nope nothing lately I never get this much down time, I must be getting sent on a big one any day now". As soon as he said this he immediately regretted it. An Anbu agent appeared behind him and said "Jiroubou-sama I need you to report to the hokages office immediately". "Damn it alright I will be there shortly" Jiroubou then looked over to Kakashi "I will be seeing you later" with that he disappeared. Leaving Kakashi thinking I want to be that cool. Then he saw might guy giving a local child his flames of youth speech, and an anime sweet drop appeared behind his head, man I'm turning into guy, thought Kakashi. Before he regained himself and continued on with his meal.

In the third hokages office:

The third was catching up on paper-work before he noticed a presence in his office "Ahh hello Jiroubou thank you for actually being here on time" Jioroubou then stated " Hello hokage-sama what is it you ask me of me" the Hokage then sighed and got out the mission files "This mission is a long term peace mission to the hidden lighting village. We want you to go there and help oversee the new ninja academy." Jiroubou then said " Are you sure Lord Hokage even after what happened to my last genine team you still feel I can be a good sensei". The Hokage then said " I believe in you Jiroubou you turned Kakashi around and managed to help him create his own technique the chidori you can do this". Jiroubou then sighed "All-right then Lord Hokage, I will accept this mission when will I be leaving, and how long will this mission be?." The third then spoke and said "You will be leaving tomorrow, and you will be gone indefinitely the village has arranged living quarters for you and a steady flow of money for personal spending. Any more questions I have much to do" Jiroubou then stated "No lord Hokage I will see to it you get a mission report every month goodbye" with that he disappeared with a puff of smoke. The Hokage then thought to himself I hope this is a good idea.

End Flash Back

Jirobou was excited though he was trying to kept it to himself to play off his cool calm persona, he was thinking about catching up with Kakashi, and seeing Rin as well. Through his contacts he heard about how Kakashi taking on a new team of genine and how one of them had gone rouge which he felt sorry for Kakashi and how another student had been taken under the wing of one of one the legendary sanin. This utterly amazed him seeing as how Kakashi had failed every other genine team. Getting closer and closer to the hidden leaf seemed to take forever for him, he had been gone for so long he can't remember how long it has been since the third had assigned him this mission but he was glad it was done and he could move on. After walking for some time he could see the familiar sight of the Hokage Mountain coming into sight. What he saw next shocked and deeply disturbed him invasion.

Author notes

Alright sorry about leaving you guys on a cliff hanger but I felt it was the best to stop. I hope this chapter was a thrill for you guys I had to go with the very long flash back for Jirobou but I had to explain his absence from the village. So read review and I'm going to go ahead and post up new chapters as long as I don't get the dreaded writers block.


End file.
